Take Me Back To The Start
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Blaine doesn't propose. Not yet. He knows neither of them are ready. But he does something even more meaningful; something that means everything for them at this point. He takes Kurt to the place where everything began.


He couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to pull the ring out and just _do it. _

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled at him, and it took everything in Blaine not to leap forward and hug him for all he was worth. "Is there… something you wanted to ask me? You said it was important…" Blaine nodded quickly, failing to speak past the lump in his throat. Yes, it was important. And he probably would have gone through with it right there in the hallways before the surprise wedding. But they'd been interrupted by said wedding.

"Yeah," Blaine managed. He mustered up a bright smile and gestured for Kurt to follow him out into the hallway outside the choir room. "I know this is a little sudden…" He trailed off, twisting the ring box behind his back nervously. With one last deep breath, he tucked the box into this inside jacket pocket, taking advantage of the fact that Kurt wasn't watching him.

Once they were out in the hallway, they started walking slowly together, arms linked. Then Blaine stopped them as they passed the main doors of the school. Kurt looked at him curiously. "Blaine…"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, and he knew exactly what he was asking. Kurt did, too. Kurt had told him after Grease that he didn't trust him anymore. But Blaine knew that, if Kurt could trust him again, they were going to be okay. And he needed that reassurance before he went through with his plans.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, like he was about to say something but thought better of it. instead he just nodded, offering Blaine a smile. "I trust you."

Blaine positively _beamed. _"I…" he stopped himself from saying _I love you_. He cleared his throat and offered his hand to Kurt, smiling. Kurt took his hand, matching Blaine's smile. "I want to show you something."

"Lead the way," Kurt urged. They walked to Blaine's car and Blaine opened Kurt's door for him before climbing eagerly into the driver side.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a little less than an hour. When the car finally stopped, Kurt looked around and his eyes widened. "Blaine, what—"

"Hang on," Blaine interrupted with a soft smile. "Just follow me." Kurt nodded, following behind Blaine in the cold weather until they were inside.

"What are we doing at Dalton?" Kurt asked, his smile still plastered to his face as if it'd never left. Because despite the fact that Blaine had been the one to take away his smile when he'd hurt him, he never failed to bring Kurt's smile back.

"Well, this is where it all began, isn't it?" Blaine asked with a nervous smile. He ignored the heavy weight of the ring in his pocket as he took Kurt's hand and led him towards the main staircase. _It's not time yet,_ he told himself, patting the ring subtly. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Kurt standing two steps above Blaine, Kurt seemed to understand.

"Where we met…" he whispered with a fond smile, waiting to hear what Blaine had to say.

Blaine gulped nervously and looked around the building that used to be his safe haven. Then he returned his attention to his new one. Kurt; his rock, his anchor, his safety, his everything. "Kurt…" He swallowed hard again. "I don't know why this is so hard to say," he said with a watery laugh.

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt assured him, taking a step closer to Blaine and squeezing his hand. With his free hand, he wiped away the lone tear that had found its way to Blaine's cheek. "I'm listening," he added softly.

Blaine nodded. He decided he would just get it all out quickly—like pulling off a band-aid—before listening to Kurt's answer. "Kurt… I first want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will. And the reason I brought you here is because I want to start over. I want us to be us again. You don't need to love me back if you're not ready, at least not yet." They both cracked a smile. "But I want us to be how we were: best friends. And maybe we can build up from there again, or maybe we can't. But I'm tired of not having you as my friend." He looked at Kurt, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he waited on Kurt.

"We were always more than friends and you know it as well as me," Kurt said seriously, but he was still smiling softly at Blaine, catching him off guard. "And I don't ever want you to think that I don't love you. Because I do."

Blaine's heart swelled and he grinned, his courage finally finding him. "So… you want to start over with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea," Kurt nodded.

While they were both completely oblivious to the other's thoughts, they were both thinking the same thing. They couldn't help but feel hopeful that this was them finally getting it right. They were moving on in the right direction—towards each other.

And hopefully, in time, they would one another once more. They would become one as they had the first time they'd fallen in love. This was their chance to grow together and learn more about each other and themselves than they ever had before. They were going to do this. They were going to make it work.

Because, as a wise man once said, when two people love each as much as Kurt and Blaine, things work out.

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute little one shot that I found inspiration for on TUMBLR. And because they're filming more Glee at Dalton, so I'm hopeful! **

**Review please :)**


End file.
